Beauty and the Werewolf
Cast Belle: Luan Loud (The Loud House) Maria (Belle's sister): Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Beast/Adam: Benny (The Loud House) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service; His enchanted form is also a werewolf, but unlike Benny, he'll be more kinder, especially after Luan, Kiki, and their friends befriend Benny as well) Extra friends with Luan and Kiki: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) and Maggie (The Loud House) Gaston: Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Extra with Rourke: Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Lefou: Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot; He'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Bladebeak: Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts 3; He'll be Lefou's evil and serious side) Lumiere: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes; His enchanted form is his rabbit form) Cogsworth: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes; His enchanted form is his duck form) Mrs. Potts: Celadon (The Legend of Spyro trilogy OC character; Her enchanted form is a dragon) Extra with Celadon: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; His enchanted form is a dragon) Chip: Spyro (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; His enchanted form is a dragon) Extras with Spyro: Cynder and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; Their enchanted forms are a dragon and dragonfly) Plumette: Lola Bunny (Space Jam; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is her rabbit form) Wardrobe: Minerva Mink (Animaniacs; Her enchanted form is a mink) Cadenza: Mushu (Mulan; His enchanted form is a dragon) Sultan: Sparky (Frankenweenie; His enchanted form is a monster dog) Maurice: Lynn Loud, Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) Phillipe: Maximus (Tangled) Wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Enchantress: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3) Monsieur d'Arque: Shere Khan (Talespin) Good villagers: Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; with Ariel as a human), Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Magic Carpet, and the Sultan of Agrabah (Aladdin (1992)) Bimbettes: Aquata, Alana, and Arista (The Little Mermaid; as humans) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country), and Jafar (Aladdin (1992)) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Luan and Kiki's Normal Lives Chapter 2: Lynn and Rita Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Rourke and Ruber Propose to Luan and Kiki/Becoming the Werewolf's Prisoners Chapter 4: Rourke and Ruber's Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Tombo and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Wolfos Attack (Beauty and the Werewolf Version) Chapter 7: Lynn and Rita Continue on Alone/Rourke and Ruber's Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Luan and Benny the Werewolf Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Werewolf Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Werewolf Chapter 11: Luan, Kiki, and their Friends Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Werewolf Version) Chapter 13: Benny and Tombo Vs. Rourke and Ruber/Ending For gallery: Beauty and the Werewolf Gallery For sequel: Beauty and the Werewolf: The Enchanted Christmas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies